


Rose Colored Universe

by sassthathoopy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassthathoopy/pseuds/sassthathoopy
Summary: A sequel to Prose and PiningYou and Mathias go on your first date to a science museum





	Rose Colored Universe

It's been two week since you and Mathias started dating. Two weeks since he read your journal, two weeks since your first kiss.

Two weeks and not a single date. It was frustrating, but it couldn't be helped. Both of you had incredibly busy lives, between school and work and other commitments, and it was hard to find the time to go out. So instead you've been watching movies on Netflix before one or both of you pass out on the couch

Lukas says these count on dates, but Natalia disagrees. And thanks to her, that ends today.

She was kind enough to give you a pair of tickets to the space museum in town.

“I was gonna go with Giulia, but the statue garden sounded more fun.”

So there you were, waiting in front of the museum alone for your first official date. You had no classes today, but Mathias did, he should be free soon though.

You check you phone for the time and updates via text. Suddenly a pair of hands cover your eyes, and a familiar voice whispers “Guess who” in your ear.

“Jesus Christ!” You shout, elbowing Mathias in the ribs as a gut reaction.

“Judas! No!” He cries, clutching his side in mock pain as he falls to his knees.

You roll your eyes. “Oh, ha ha. That's what you get for sneaking up on me!”

“You're so mean~” Mathias whines, but his smirk gives the game away.”

You return a smile of your own and grab his hand. “Brat. Come on let's go in.”

You show your tickets to a bored looking teen who lets you in, and start your tour.

Starting at the solar system, you marvel at the giant diorama they have set up, pointing out your favorite planets.

“Mine are a tie between Neptune and Uranus,” Mathias said. “They're the ocean planets!! I wonder if they have space mermaids... That'd be legit.”

You laugh. They're actually gas planets, Earth was the only planet with an ocean. But you understand what he meant, and pointing it out would only ruin the mood.

“What would the space mermaids look like?”

Mathias ponders for a moment. “Like... our mermaids, but their top half is the green alien,.. and they've got alien seaweed for hair!”

The mental image is enough to make you snort. “I'm sorry, I'm sorry!” You cry wiping at some tears. “That's really cute, I didn't mean to laugh!”

Mathias playfully sticks his tongue out to you as you move to the next part of the museum. This part was designed to look like a hangar, and it was filled with actual pieces of rockets and airplanes alike, some of them were even interactive!

You roped some tourist into taking a mini photo shoot of you and Mathias next to the machines, for size comparison, and released them to take a series inside a cockpit, acting out dramatic scenarios until the place became overrun by small children refusing to be corralled by their parents.

You posted them online over dinner in the museum cafe. Overpriced, mediocre pizza never tasted so special. You're unsure if it was that museum novelty, or the presence of Mathias that made it feel so delightful.

Lukas responded to your posts with an angry emoji. Likely he was still upset at losing that $50 over the bet, but you know he's mostly doing it to be a tease.

Similarly, Natalia simply replied “Nerds.”

And finally, the grand finale. The part you were most thrilled about.

The planetarium. The campus is so polluted with light at night the only “stars” you see in the sky are just passing airplanes. To see them truly, even if it's only on a screen, is magical to say the least.

You and Mathias find a good spot as the space was surprisingly empty, and you try your absolute best to snuggle up next to him. These seats weren't exactly made for couples after all.

He wraps his arms around you, and places a kiss on tom of your head as the screen above fills with stars.

And it's beautiful, the planets dance around, the stars twinkle, a tiny glimpse of how big and different the universe is.

Your favorites are the constellations. You point out some that you recognize before the narrator to Mathias.

“That one's Cetus. He was a sea monster sent to destroy King Cephus' kingdom by Poseidon, because his wife was bragging about their beautiful daughter, Andromeda, too much. An oracle told them that they had to sacrifice Andromeda to Cetus to avoid that fate. She was tied to a rock, until Perseus passed by, having just slayed Medusa, and rescued her. Afterwards they married. They're in the night sky too, see!”

You rattle off some more before realizing that you're rambling.

“I'm sorry,” You say softly. “You're probably not interested in this kind of stuff-”

Mathias cuts you off with a kiss, and you trip over your words.

“You know so much!” He says, the brightest smile on his face. “It's really cool and cute!! Besides, I like listening to you talk! It's certainly more fun than whoever this narrator is!”

Your face goes red and you bury it in your hands.

Perfect. He was perfect. And it was unfair.

“When we get out of here you're dead meat, Mathias,” You mumble, face still hidden in your palms.

He simply laughs and starts to pester you with kisses everywhere he can reach.

Eventually you cave and return his tender kisses, the “sky” above forgotten.

The show ends unnoticed, and the other guests quietly ignore the young couple in the throes of new love as they shuffle out.

You join them shortly, but only because the staff requested you move on. That was fine, Mathias' car was just a good a place as any.

How sweet he tastes, you can't drink enough of it, each sip leaves you craving for more. His soft hands hold you firmly, yet gently, as if he's afraid to break you, and you feel safe in his arms.

Is this really yours? Are you allowed to call him your own? He gives his affections so freely, with such tenderness, it seems insane that he'd give it only to you.

On god, you could just melt.

_“How lucky am I,”_ You think. _“How lucky am I to be loved by one so sweet.”_


End file.
